


Battle Plan

by CharlieTheWhovian



Series: Revolution of the Daleks AU [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Pre-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Skaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheWhovian/pseuds/CharlieTheWhovian
Series: Revolution of the Daleks AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692910
Kudos: 3





	Battle Plan

Yaz and Najia had wasted no time in hurrying round to Graham and Ryan's. Yaz frantically hammered on the door and barged straight in when a bewildered Graham came to the door, still dozy.  
'Yaz?! What's going on?! D'you have any idea what time it is?!' Graham exclaimed.  
Najia smiled politely as she also stepped in.  
Ryan shot up from the sofa as Yaz stormed in. 'What's happened?'  
'The Daleks took the Doctor!' Yaz cried.  
'Eh?' Graham replied. 'We haven't seen the Doc since Gallifrey! I know you've not given up hope Yaz...'  
'No! She was here, the Doctor was here! I've seen her!'  
'And so have I,' Najia added. 'These Dalek things showed up shortly after she did and then she went off with them.'  
'What? Why would she go off with them?' Ryan asked.  
'They said they wanted her help.' Yaz replied.  
'They wanted her to "save them" were the words they used I think.' Najia corrected her.  
'Cor, blimey! Even I could tell that sounds like a trap!' Graham remarked. 'So what do we do? She's gonna need our help!'  
'We can't take the Daleks on by ourselves! We haven't got any weapons or special tech...' Ryan reminded them.  
'Who do we know who could help us?' Yaz pondered. Her eyes met with her fellow time travellers and they all knew who to call.

Trawling the internet on phones, iPads and laptops for a "Captain Jack Harkness" they became quickly deflated to find no results.  
'Are you sure this is a good idea, Yaz? This is dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt...' Najia said. 'Can't we just- I don't know, call the police or something?'  
'Mum! The Doctor's got no one else! I'm not just gonna leave her.' Yaz protested. 'We just need to think smartly. Jack's resourceful. He's too smart to leave information on himself on the Internet's open domain.'

Their conversation was cut short by the doorbell. Yaz went to answer it and as the door swung open, her eyes grew glossy and she flung her arms around the new arrival with a smile.  
'Well, this is a better reception than the first time we all met! I heard you've been looking for me.' Jack said.  
'How did you find us?!'  
'I've got sensors that pick up searches for my name online. I thought I'd drop by after  
'Now what's happened? Where's the Doctor?'

***

'Oh god, not you!' The Fugitive Doctor rolled her eyes.  
'What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here!' The Thirteenth Doctor rebutted.  
'Shut up!' The Fugitive suddenly grew very quiet. 'I'm here to wipe out the Daleks!'  
'Very on brand I s'pose... But why?! How do you even know about the Daleks? ...Oh.'  
'Yeah.'  
'Wait, are you saying this is my fault?'  
'You told me about the Time War. What was I supposed to do?!'  
'I saved Gallifrey!'  
'Yes but at what cost?! How many people died first?'  
'You can't do this! It will destabilise time! Why do you even want to save Gallifrey? You ran away!'  
'I had no choice! It is far more complicated than you could ever comprehend!'  
'You realise you just insulted yourself? This lot didn't destroy Gallifrey. I changed that history. Some things just have to end. It's not fair, it's not right but that's it. Life goes on. For some people...'  
Thirteen placed her hands on Ruth's temples. 'Contact.'  
Images of fire and fury flashed through their minds as the Doctor showed her the Time War and the subsequently unrelated destruction of Gallifrey again.  
The Fugitive's eyes widened as she let go, realising the gravity of what she had done. 'What do we do now?'  
'These Daleks are too advanced. Forget the whole mutual annihilation scheme, we need to wipe this lot out now.'

An alarm blaring suddenly broke them away from their conversation.  
A Dalek voiced boomed out from somewhere. 'DOCTOR! WE HAVE DISCOVERED YOUR DECEPTION. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED FOR YOUR TREACHERY!'  
Suddenly Yaz called out to her Doctor, running towards them.  
'Yaz?! What are you doing here?!'  
'We've gotta go now!' Ruth interrupted as the others caught up with Yaz.  
'Jack teleported us here. Followed the TARDIS signal. thought you might need back up.'  
'Can you fight?' Ruth interrupted again.  
'No! I won't allow it!' Thirteen protested.  
Jack's vortex manipulator beeped. 'Doctor, we've got company on the way over.  
'Okay then here's what we do-' The Fugitive started but was cut off.  
'No, you've done enough damage. Here's what we do. Yaz, Graham, Ryan and Yaz's mum, back to the TARDIS with me now! Jack go with the other me here and make sure the stronger Daleks are all wiped out. They're all concentrated in this city so deal with them here and they're done for. Seal off Skaro so no Daleks can leave. Destroy the factories, as much of it as you can so that we can cripple them - slow down their progression and leave no trace of our interference here. Got it?'

With a shared nod the party divided and ran off through the Dalek city. The team were almost back to the TARDIS when a Dalek firing squad came over one of the hills.  
'Run!' yelled the Doctor as a beam of energy shot over her head exploding a rock behind her. Arm outstretched, she sonicked open the doors and ran inside closely followed by Yaz, Najia and Ryan. Graham was about to cross the threshold when his body illuminated with radiation and his skeleton was exposed like an x-ray behind his strained screams of agony. 'Graham!' Yaz exclaimed.  
Ryan rushed back to catch Graham's limp form as the TARDIS doors shut behind him. The TARDIS hastily dematerialised as the Dalek city exploded behind it.  
'Grandad?!' Ryan cried. 'Help him! Doctor, do something!'  
'I'm sorry, Ryan. There's nothing I can do.' The Doctor's expression grew solemn. 'Sometimes things just have to end.'


End file.
